


[Art] Lareth Belg's Shore Leave

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Small Penis, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: A special request for a friend!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Art] Lareth Belg's Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SousukeBeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SousukeBeru/gifts).




End file.
